


【TF腐向同人/漂救】狐（阔耳狐漂x人类救/拆卸）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri





	【TF腐向同人/漂救】狐（阔耳狐漂x人类救/拆卸）

粒子城并不算是兽族的宜居地，比起本地居民90%由异人族群组成的翱翔天城或婆娑天城，粒子城这类人类占比呈压倒性多数的城市，兽族的生存空间几乎被压缩到了极限。

不必提教育与医疗资源，大部分售卖食物的商店与市场外围都高悬着【异人禁止入内】的图示。即使是衣着华贵的异人贵族走在街头，也免不得遭受一路上饱含着敌意与鄙视的眼神，更有甚者可能会直接受到攻击。

然而，整座粒子城却都十分默契地遵循着一条不成文的规矩——地下诊所的那条阔耳狐惹不得。

漂移正翘腿坐在办公桌的书堆边擦剑。

身为地下诊所的护卫，剑士的长剑总是得保持寒光凛凛的锋利感。他看着剑身上自己清晰的倒影，满意地将它收进剑鞘中，被打理得油光发亮的雪白狐尾搭在桌面，尾梢一点儿火红的纹路不安分地甩动，像一簇摇曳的火苗。

救护车第四次停下手头的工作，握着钢笔去敲那在自己笔记本前方不断晃悠的尾巴。

“放下去。”

漂移的狐尾顺势卷起钢笔，将它从救护车的手中抢过来：“你都写了三个小时了，我的剑都已经全部打磨了一遍。”

救护车听着他抱怨，有些疲惫地揉揉眉心，将眼镜取下放在桌边：“这是下次会议的资料，我得代表粒子城进行疗季度总结。”

漂移漫不经心地哼了一声，伸手揽过自己的尾巴在怀里顺毛：“会议下周才开始，你不用急。”

救护车食指有一下没一下地敲着桌面，抬头似笑非笑地瞧着漂移：“你帮我写么？”

“你想让我写么？”

漂移反问道，伸手将救护车身前的笔记本推向一旁的空位，自己坐了过去，锃亮的皮靴很是嚣张地踩在座椅扶手上。救护车被圈在椅子里，不由抓住他的脚腕想让对方退回去，那狐尾便翘了起来，故意去骚弄救护车的鼻尖。

救护车皱眉打了个喷嚏，漂移大笑起来，阔耳随着动作在头顶轻轻哆嗦，显出极愉快的模样。救护车露出个威胁的眼神，漂移却只是伸手揽住了救护车的脖颈，俯身吻了下去。

漂移的舌尖主动挑逗着医生的牙齿，狐尾在身后轻快地摇动。

医生的后颈被钳制在剑士略微粗糙的掌心里，漂移的吻总是极深，兽族的舌头总是比人类略长些，舌苔带着倒刺，蛮横不讲理地从牙齿一路碾压至喉咙。

人类的身体总会在此时显出几分弱势，救护车被吻得仰起头，感觉漂移舌尖的倒刺正不断勾弄他的牙床，生出些似有若无的酥麻感。救护车的舌头在这场水声缠绵的战斗中败下阵来，失去了抵御对方的气力，只能被迫随着剑士的动作在口腔中颤抖。

漂移吻得动了情，控制着救护车后颈的手开始往衬衫领口伸去。救护车蹙起眉头想要将对方的手掰开，睁眼却望进一双碧蓝的兽眸，正因为他显露出的抗拒而变为危险的竖瞳。

漂移松开了轻轻噬咬医生嘴唇的犬牙，带起一根银丝黏腻在双方舌尖。漂移伸出拇指擦去自己嘴角，狐尾勾引似地卷住了医生修长的五指，用柔软的绒毛包裹住那些过分敏感的指腹。

漂移微微歪头，宽大的阔耳耷拉在鬓角，眼睛不知何时又变回来那双人畜无害的圆瞳：“别拒绝我，好么？”

救护车叹了口气：“我拒绝有用么？”

漂移眯着眼睛笑起来，再次向年长的医生讨要了一个湿润的吻。片刻后，漂移咬着救护车的后颈，双手绕过医生劲瘦的腰部撑在了办公桌桌沿。

救护车被他近似领地标志似的舔咬刺激得全身发麻，手肘勉强压在文件上，闭眼忍受对方逐渐进入自己体内的酸胀感。

漂移不断亲吻着医生紧绷的后背肌肉，双手安抚地摩挲着医生的腰部，看着自己的茎部被柔软的穴口缓慢吞噬。救护车因为他的抚摸而颤栗起来，压抑着喘息，从漂移的视角可以清晰看见对方逐渐粉红充血的耳廓与脖颈。

救护车因为漂移忽然移动至他尾骨的指腹闷哼一声，剑士的手指从尾骨缓慢地抚摸到结合处，沾着黏腻的润滑液轻轻用指甲边缘磨蹭那被茎部扩张到极致的穴口，带起救护车全身触电似的酥麻与无力。

救护车的手几乎将面前的文件揉成一团，他受不住这样的折磨，只得低头哆嗦道：“够了，不要再.......深了。”

漂移吻着救护车的肩头，在他耳畔沙哑开口，声音也在微微发抖：“马上......就好了。”

救护车闭眸呻吟一声，感受到自己的内部正在被逐渐撑开，难以忍耐的酸胀感中又饱含着令人头晕目眩的酥麻快感，几乎让他克制不住地想要呼唤自己身后人的名字。

“漂移......”

漂移立即回应了他，伸出一只手捧住了救护车的下颚，让他回头看向自己：“我在。”

湿热的吻再次印了下来，漂移的胯部终于抵住了医生的臀肉，让救护车在深吻中呜咽着抬手揪住了漂移那显眼的耳朵。漂移被揪得浑身一抖，不满地用犬牙刺了刺救护车的舌尖，却并未从他掌中挣脱。

救护车在漂移几乎算得上温顺的顶弄中愉悦地仰起头，手指抚摸着那比体温略高的柔软阔耳，救护车睁开被泪水浸湿的眼睛，在颠簸中看向被日光灯照成半透明的狐耳，他甚至能透过毛发清晰地看见那些纵横交错的细小血管。

“你......低头。”

救护车沙哑道，漂移闻言轻轻将额头抵在了救护车肩头，亲吻着对方的后背。下一瞬，漂移摇晃的狐尾陡然僵直，只感觉自己的耳尖被含入了某个温暖的口腔中，唾液沾湿了他的绒毛，舌尖搔弄着敏感的皮肉。

漂移陡然钳住了救护车的腰部，凶狠地顶弄起来。

救护车被顶得瞳孔涣散了一瞬，软下腿却被再起扣着腹部捞起，伏在桌面难耐地呻吟起来。漂移用茎部顶端用力自前列腺碾压而过，兽瞳缩起，其中的侵占欲几乎凝为实质溢出来。

救护车受不住了，摇着头想要逃离。漂移的齿印自他肩头一路标记至腰侧，在救护车短暂的挣扎后再次咬住了他的后颈，舌尖湿润地撩拨而过。

“别走。”

救护车的眼角飞起绯红与泪光，他的呻吟被漂移撞得支离破碎，内部只能感觉的麻木的酥软汹涌而来，肉茎滚烫得几乎要把肠肉戳穿。猛烈的抽插着几乎让人昏厥，他感觉自己被兽族的肉茎直接钉在了桌上上，全身瘫软颤抖着，乳首也被对方掐在指腹折磨，快感如潮水一波一波接着涌来。

穴肉含不住的黏液被撞得飞溅，不断有白浊从艳红的穴口留下，被撞击成泡沫黏在两人大腿根部。救护车压抑的呻吟带着哭腔，无人抚慰的阴茎可怜兮兮地在半空撞得乱晃，他终于带着些哭腔求饶了：

“漂移…够了，真的够了……”

回应他的是迅速在他体内胀起的犬族结部，救护车被突如其来的酸痛感吓了一跳，呼吸陡然慌乱起来：“不，不要在体内…..嗯！”

漂移的尾部柔软地卷住救护车的大腿，他伸手握住了对方的阴茎，极力压抑着继续用茎部折磨对方早湿热缠绵的穴肉的冲动，在救护车混合着痛苦与快感的呜咽声中轻轻按压着阴茎顶端。

救护车颤抖地攀着漂移的胳膊，求救似的看向他：“结……”

“很快就好。”，漂移吻着救护车，感受自己的结部被穴肉几乎痉挛地颤抖绞紧的感觉，长叹一声，尽数释放在了对方体内。

救护车哆嗦了一下，在漂移轻轻掐弄冠部的动作中射了出来，尽数黏在了那蓬松的尾巴上。

漂移眨了眨眼，低头笑着去蹭救护车脖颈，喉咙里发出餍足的咕噜声。救护车喘息着回过神来，颇有些恼怒地攥住了漂移的尾部，瞬间让对方发出声极委屈的呜咽。

“给我洗澡去。”

救护车自漂移尾根猛地一路撸上尾稍，换得对方全身一个哆嗦，又扑棱着耳朵将脑袋埋进了救护车肩头。

“再让我抱一会儿。”

救护车叹了口气，终究是无可奈何地转身将他抱进了怀里：“那可说好，只有一会儿。”

漂移摇着尾巴笑起来：“好。”


End file.
